Lucy's journal
by Lady Any De Fanfic
Summary: Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and this is my journal. I am pretty much your average pre-teen, with a weird bi-polar-ish personality, a huge IQ, divorced neighbour parents, some crazy and abnormally loud friends, and a douche for a crush. Will my life get crazier than it already is? Lucyx? (decided by readers)
1. Prologue

How've you been, gals and guys? I'm doing quite well. This is my second time writing this story. I have merged the first two chapters into one, so I'll write the official second one later. If this is your first time reading this, then hello! Thank you for checking this ish! Hope ya'll enjoy my horrid writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. The merit goes To Hiro Mashima

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Lucy's Journal**_

**_Prologue_**

**Friday, the 20th of June 2014**

**Events scheduled for today: Graduation at 9 a.m.**

If you didn't realize it by now, this is my first 'entry' in this new journal that my mum gave me. I thought it was stupid when I received it, but last night I had a brilliant idea: why don't I use this for more than a piece of decor. I am going to write about my life, so my successors can read about how life was at the beginning of the 21st century _and_ the beginning of the 3rd millennium. Yeah dass right. Two in one. Am I amazing or what?

And yeah, I wrote dass. You'll see that I have my own pronunciation and spelling for multiple words, so ya better deal with this.

Now, before I start writing, I must present myself, shouldn't I? Yes, I should.

Hi! My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I was born on the 1st July 2001, so I am almost 13. I have 165 cm (A.N.: 5 feet and 3 inches) and 65 kilos (A.N.: approx 130 pounds). So I'm not exactly the prettiest girl you've seen. I have shoulder length straight blonde hair and big brown eyes. I also have a pair of small purple eyeglasses, a canine that looks like it's broken a little bit and two scars on my knees. Plus very bad body hair. Now, I'm pretty sure you think: "What do you mean very bad body hair? You're blonde! It's not like you can see it very well!" And now I answer: no. It's really visible. You see, my mum is blonde and I resemble her a lot. But my body hair is darker than my hair color. It's very similar to dad's, who has light brown hair. So you can see it very well and it ANNOYS THE FUDGE OUT OF ME!

Now that my hate for my body has been temporary eliminated out of my system, let's start this ish!

So, at the top of the page I have written today's date and the events that i have in plan to do today, just to give you a small preview of what you are going to read.

Today I had in plan to wake up at seven a.m., just to make sure that I won't be late for the graduation. I had straight tens this year (A.N.:aka A, for you yankees), so I am going to go on the stage with a pretty flower crown and get a special diploma from Principal Makarov himself.

The alarm clock was just SO OBNOXIOUS! I was too lazy and too sleepy to stop it, but that sound was hurting my eardrums, so I got up and walked (if you can call crawling out of my bed walking) to the desk and stopped the horrid pink clock that I took when I was seven.

As soon as I stopped the clock, I jumped face-front in the bed and fell asleep instantly.

I woke back up at 8:30 a.m. And the graduation was at 9 a.m. Just the best start, right? I clumsily started to prepare for the ceremony. My hair was a hot straight-afro mess and my face had so many pimples that it was pink. The only good part was that even though it's summer, outside there was a storm and I didn't have to wear a skirt and show off my hairy legs. So I grabbed my favorite pair of black jeans, my mustard T-shirt with "Don't forget to be beautiful" written in purple on it, my favorite menthol green jacket and a pair of white sneakers.

Mum was out in town to pick up my rose crown and a bouquet of white freesias for my homeroom teacher, so I left alone. As for my dad, he was at work. I just exited the apartment block that I lived in and I received an text from my BFF, Erza:

'Were R U?'

'On my way.'

I checked the time and it was 9:05 a.m.! Just great! I was late for my own graduation! Now I think that you realize how lucky I am. I was afraid that I was going to to be too late, so I ran through the muddy puddles of water, risking to get dirty.

I had a very big advantage, though: when I was little, my parents were hoping to be a brilliant student (which I am) and moved 15 meters away from my school. As soon as I arrived, I met with mum and with my homeroom teacher. Apparently she forgot our diplomas at home and was going to take them.

As soon as she looked at me, mum started glaring at my shoes.

"Why are you wearing the purple sneakers?"

"They are white with a little blue, not purple. Please learn the colors." As you can see, I'm not on the best terms with mum.

"Yeah. Yeah. Blue, whatever. Sorry your Majesty." She calls me like that on purpose only because she knows that it annoys me. I sometimes wish I lived with my dad all the time.

Okay, short note. My parents divorced a little while after my third birthday. Ever since then, I've been living with my mum and with my dad separately. One moth with each, so they kind of share me. Even though they're divorced, they are best friends. They bought two apartments in the same apartment building, on the same floor, next to each other. My classmates don't know about this, except for Erza. I trust her the most.

Erza is my best friend since we were 7 years old. She's only one month older than me and I think that being the youngest kids in the class brought us together from the beginning.

Erza has the same height as me, but she is thin! I mean, if she was only a little bit taller, she could be a supermodel! I've always been jealous of her, and she knows it. She has elbow length straight scarlet hair and almond-shaped brown eyes. She has small scars all over her arms and legs, and a big scar on her forehead. Except for that, she is a typical teenage girl who loves clothes. She is an extremely fast dresser. Literally, when we went shopping together a few weeks ago, she changed into 10 different outfits in two minutes.

Okay, note ending.

I had a long argument with my mum about the sneakers, which isn't strange at all. We always bicker. Well, I usually stand there like an idiot while mum screams at me, but I'll still call it bickering. After she was done, she gave me the crown and went with me to the school.

Erza ran straight in my direction, grabbed me and took me next to the class, that was making a ruckus. Nothing weird here.

"What took you so long?" She was obviously pissed off.

"Sorry. I overslept." I smiled awkwardly and hoped that she wouldn't hit me. Now, if know Erza, she has a very short temper and a very strong punch. Every boy in school is afraid of her, and when she says that you're dating, you're dating. The girls are also scared of her, but a lot less than the boys, since she doesn't usually beat girls. Only if they're some evil bushes ( my word for bitc... I don't swear, so get used to it daug)

We chit chatted for a while, then I went to talk to some of my other friends: Levy, Juvia and Mira.

Levy is the only other extremely smart girl in class. Erza enters into the normal smart category, so...

Levy is short and slim, just like a doll. She has shoulder length blue curly hair and amber eyes. She is like my second best friend. We have a lot of things in common: like reading. When Erza isn't around, I know who I can call.

Juvia is a little shorter than me and is also very slim. She has shoulder length blue wavy hair and almond shaped blue eyes. She is a little psycho, not gonna lie. She has this obsession with a certain 'Gray-sama' from the other class. I have no idea who this fella is, but according to her: "An extra delicious Prince Charming of the Hunky-licious Kingdom." Now you do agree with me?

If you don't, then let me tell you a little story: last week, I had some free time and I asked her if we could go eat something. Her answer was: "Sorry. Can't right now. I'm behind a bush, trying to ruin Gray-sama's date with a dumb bitch. Wanna join?"

I don't think there' s any more proof needed.

Mira has the same height as me, but she is slim! (Why am I the only fat girl in my group?!) She has mid back long wavy white hair and big blue eyes. She is one of the prettiest girls I've seen! And she isn't stuck-up or a snob! She has many guy friends and half of the boys in my class like her. We don't spend a lot of time together, but get along very well so I feel comfortable in her presence.

This is my small crazy group, but that's it! I love them. Period.

We have been waiting for half an hour in the pouring rain for our homeroom teacher, Mrs Daniella, to appear.

I was relieved and disgusted at the same time to enter the gym. Why?

Relieved because the sky wasn't crying on me anymore.

Disgusted because:

1. The floor was extremely dirty and muddy. I can swear that there's at least one dog poop stain on it

2. You could only smell sweat, sorrow from the kids that aren't good at P.E., tears from the same kids that I've mentioned before and some poop smell.

The whole gym was packed with people: students, parents and teachers.

My friends and I slowly advanced to a peaceful corner and talked, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

One hour later, our class was called to receive the prizes. Principal Makarov was standing in the middle of the stage (a small portion of the gym, full of speakers and tables) and called us. The first one to come was the class president, Lyon.

Lyon is taller than me and is well-built. He has short spiky white hair and pointy black eyes. I've known him since our crawling days, but we've never been close. In any case, we're not here to talk about my lack of friends and social awkwardness.

Lyon was, as always, staring at Juvia (he has had a crush on her ever since last year when she lost like 3/4 of her weight. Now you know why she's slim, but no one knows how much this faze will last for.) Then I was called and I was nice enough to drag that fella all the way to the stage trough the sweaty and bored masses. He looked at me like:

"Are ya cray-cray, woman?"

But I answered him with my signature look:

"Shut ya face or I'll throw you in a hole and let you die slowly and painfully."

I think I really need some therapy

.

.

.

Goddang

.

.

.

ANYWAY!

The only other people with the first place in school results were Levy (of course), Rogue and Freed.

Rogue is tall and well-built. He has quite long black straight hair that covered the left side of his face and red eyes. He is the quiet guy in the class. Both he and Freed.

And now, Freed is about the same height as Lyon and he is slim, not well built like the others. He has VERY long straight green hair. And when I mean long, I mean a little bit longer than Erza's. HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!

Then the second place was called: Erza and Mira. Nothing surprising here. They are smart.

And third place was (surprisingly) Sting.

Sting is tall and well-built. He has short spiky blond hair and blue eyes. Sting and I have known each other since we wre three. We weren't that close. We used to always tease each other, and he even had a nickname for me that was completely annoying (for me, at least. My and his parents thought it was cute.): Strawberiry. Don't ask me why.

Now we have the same relationship, except for the nickname that he doesn't use anymore. And we talk like friends a lot more.

A small minor and unimportant detail about our relationship is that I have a small temporary crush on him... (A.N.: This will not be a StiLu fanfiction, unless you vote for it to be)

Don't worry, nothing major. It'll go away soon. Just like a cold.

It was annoying going on that stage, though. All of our parents were suffering of POD, aka Photografic Compulsive Disorder. They just kept on taking pictures and I had to smile so much that my cheek were aching. A weird fact about me: when my cheeks ache, I smile so awkward that I look like an ogre. The same thing happened last year. And two years ago. And literally every time that my parents take pictures of me. That's why I never have nice photos.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, We were done. With nothing else to do, I talked to my girlfriends a few more minutes, talked to Sting a little, and then we went home.

SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE! WOOHOO! PIZZA TIME!

See ya next time I have something interesting to write!

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Did ya like it? Then review! I love reading them!

ANIME SPOILER:

THE LAST CHAPTER THOUGH! Gajeel looked so cool! And Levy! The chapter before that was EPIC! I was rolling in my bed, yelling in my pillow "GALE EXPLOSION!"

ANIME SPOILER END

Anyway, review if ya want and see ya in the next chappie!


	2. The guy next door

Hallo, and how've you been, gals and guys! Now, if this is your first time reading the second chapter, then hi! Thank you for reading this horrid chappie as well! If you've already read the second chapter and you's all like "What the fluff?", then read the prologue. It'll explain stuffs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. The merit goes to Hiro Mashima.

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Sammyluv21 and yuriko9001 for following my stowy! Here's a cookie!**

**Sammyluv21 and yuriko9001 for favoriting! Take some pancakes!**

**No reviews! I'm so disappointed in you, my friends.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**_Lucy's Journal_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The guy next door_**

**Saturday, the 21 of June 2014**

**Events scheduled for today: Date!**

I'M SO HAPPY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!

*happy dance*

It's 2 a.m right now, so, theoretically, it's Sunday, BUT I TOTALLY HAD TO WRITE THIS!

Wow. Let me stop right here.

.

.

.

Okay, I'm back. Sorry for that. My inner girly-girl just got out. You'll soon realize that I'm a little bit bipolar and I alternate between me-Lucy and girly-Lucy. You'll get used to it, but right now girly-Lucy will be writing this entry, with small comments from me-Lucy. Honestly, I have two different personalities in me. Me-Lucy is how I usually act, and girly-Lucy is the me who is a girly-girl, sometimes getting out of control and taking over my mind. It's a permanent war, and she won this entry, soooo, without further ado, here's the girly-Lucy:

HALLO! It's so nice to meet you! Mean me-Lucy wasn't letting me to write anything two days ago. BOOO.

**Is it my fault? You're not like me! You're girly.**

And what's the problem with being girly? We're a girl!

**You really want me to be honest with ya right now?**

Yes. Please.

**I think that girly-girls are pathetic. They can't run, they trip over everything, they can't do any sports, they usually aren't smart, or even try to study. They usually only have looks.**

.

.

.

That's very mean and stereotypical from your part.

**I said usually.**

Anyway, let me start with the beginning.

It was yesterday morning. I was in the living room, eating Chocapic. I can't believe what you put in your body.

**They taste good. Do you have any other idea of breakfast?**

Oatmeal.

**Yuck.**

Shut up.

So, I was eating, and suddenly mom called me.

"Hi."

"Lucy, listen I have to make it quick, so listen carefully."

"Kay."

"Go and take out the trash."

And she hung up. I don't get why she couldn't just text me. I know I don't exactly know mum, but that's common sense!

**Mom has long-sightedness, so it's very hard for her to write text messages.**

Okay. Thanks.

I finished eating the cereal and went to take out the trash. As I was coming down the stairs, I saw the CUTEST BOY ALIVE!

**And that's why I don't let you take control of me. If it were you, I would've screamed 'KYA! CUTE!' right there and then and embarrass me to death.**

He was tall, and I saw some muscles under the white T-shirt that he was wearing. Honestly, when well-built guys wear plain white T-shirts, I just want to kiss them. THEY LOOK SO HOT!

**The way you said it was creepy, but it's true. They DO look hot.**

He also had spiky pink hair. It would look weird on someone else, but DAMN he rocked it.

**Word.**

I think I stared at him for quite some time, because he coughed awkwardly.

"Hi." And as he was talking, I was fangirling. OMG! HIS VOICE WAS SO... SO... SO... KYAAAA!

**No comment. But I like his voice.**

"Umm... Hi." I awkwardly answered. We kept staring at each other for quite some time. He had this beautiful olive flawless skin which made me feel quite self conscious about my own skin, which is going trough puberty. And I am close to getting my period this month, so that only makes it worse.

**Agree to this. I am self-conscious about my skin too.**

"So, umm... do you live here?" Seriously, Lucy? Seriously?! 'Do you live here?' OF COURSE HE DOES! It's as obvious as not wearing yellow and orange in the same outfit. Duh!

**That is officially the most Sharpay comment I've ever heard coming out of your mouth. **

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Me too." And, awkward silence. I was literally trying to get hold of the control in the most peaceful way, just to make the conversation less awkward, but she didn't let me.

**'most peaceful way' my ash. You were trying to beat me up to a pulp, but thank God that you are a pansy and couldn't land a hurtful punch or kick on me.**

"This is the first time I've seen you around."

"Yeah. My family just moved here."

"Really? That explains it. So where do you live?" In other circumstances, that would seem creepy, but then it was appropriate, being a new guy and so on. But I was over-analyzing it. You know the feeling, right? When you talk with your crush, or with a super-cute guy, and you doubt every word you say?

I'm talking about the moments like:

* * *

"Sup." OMG! He just greeted me! HE GREETED ME! OMG OMG OMG OMFG!

"Hi." WHAT? I said 'hi'. I can't believe how dumb I am! Gah! Now he knows that I like him, AND he also thinks that I'm an idiot! WHY ME?! WHY?!

* * *

**You just did that on purpose, didn't you?**

Maybe.

"In apartment 101"

"What a coincidence!" I blurted out, without thinking for not even half a second. As soon as I finished the sentence, I clasped my hands over my mouth and I think I blushed a bit. I can't believe how MUCH OF AN IDIOT I ACTED THEN! I started having butterflies in my stomach, but not nervous ones. Embarrassment ones. I was looking at him, waiting for him to turn around on his heels and walk away, but he suddenly started laughing.

Now, let me stop for a moment right now and to say that HE. HAS. THE. CUTEST. LAUGH. EVER!

**Yep. Now you see what I'm struggling with. Every. Single. Day.**

"You really are something, aren't you?" He said between laughs. "Why is it such a coincidence?" He was smirking at me. With the CUTEST SMIRK I'VE EVER SEEN! He had bright white teeth and sharp canines that, BTW, LOOKED SO HOT!

**I was happy that I'm not the only one with unique canines.**

"I live in 102 and 103." He tilted his head at my answer, and I was literally MENTALLY SCREAMING BECAUSE HE LOOKED SO MOTHEREFFFING ADORABLE!

"It's a complicated and long story." I sighed.

"Then why don't you explain this 'complicated and long story' of yours while you show me around?" He smirked again, and I was once again MENTALLY DYING OF A CUTENESS EXPLOSION!

HE WAS AKING ME OUT! ON A DATE! YAAAHOOOOO!

**He just needed someone to show him around. He wasn't asking me out on a date. But I was quite nervous at the time.**

"I don't go out a lot, so I won't be able to show you many things." I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Also, you shouldn't hang out with me if you want to have a good reputation around here." I adverted my eyes from him and stared at my toes once again. He didn't say anything, so I glanced again at him trough my golden bangs. He was just staring at me, with those DREAMY ONYX EYES! IMMA FAINT RIGHT NOW! KYAAAA.

**Why am I even trying to make you be more normal? *sigh***

We stood like that for a few seconds, until I sighed, and as I was already embarrassed enough I quickly went down the stairs. I was right by him and ready to go back at the comfort of mom's apartment and couch, when he GRABBED MY ARM! KYAAAAAAAAAA! HE WAS SO WARM! I almost fainted!

**He really was warm...**

I was startled by him and snapped my head in his direction, a few strands of my hair hitting my face. He was looking at me dead serious, but I saw a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"I don't care how much you can show me, or what reputation I will get." I stopped breathing. "I want to hang out with you." He sketched a faint smile. "You seem like a very cool girl."

I was just starstrucked. HE WAS SO PERFECT!

**Meanwhile I was wanting to kill myself since my skin looked like a pink-stained moon.**

"Okay." I sighed and looked at him in the eye, hoping that he would do the same and not study my face. He smiled and let go of my arm. I sighed once again and headed to the room of the apartment, with the guy right behind me. I opened the door, but stopped when he asked me something:

"By the way, I didn't get your name."

"Lucy." I replied, my eyes still on the door handle.

"Cool. Mine's Natsu." I nodded in response and quickly opened the door, entering even more quickly the apartment.

Also, Natsu. As in summer? HOW COULD HE BE EVEN MORE CUTE!

I was so nervous, that I leaned on the door and slid down till I was resting on the floor. I was interrupted by a few knocks on the door, and Natsu's voice coming from outside

"When do we go out?"

"Is 2 OK for you?" I yelled back at him, hoping that he heard me.

"See you then." He replied. I heard his steps fading only a little bit a close-by door opening and closing. Shakily, I went back to the living room and checked the time.

10:36 a.m.

I still had about four more hours to go, so I prepared the full package: washed my hair, took a shower, home-waxed and prepared my outfit. I wanted to put on that very cute peachy pink mini skirt I bought in Turkey, but mean me-Lucy didn't let me. Boo.

**I would've worn it, but I couldn't find my short tights anywhere and I didn't want to look like a bush.**

So I had to deal with a white and orangey pink T-shirt, a pair of very pale ripped shorts and my new pair of chocolate brown sandals. As for the last-minute details, I just straightened my hair to make it look more white-girl like and put on some faint fuchsia lipstick and my favourite perfume.

A knock on the door.

I ran to open it, just to be greeted by a smirking Natsu, who, by the way, looked MOTHER. EFFING. GORGEOUS!

**Why do you have to say that every time you see a cute guy?**

He was wearing red T-shirt with a balck dragon on it, black shorts and a pair of Kanye West red Yeezys.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Hey Natsu." I stared at his shoes. "Are those original?" He started laughing. EXTREMELY CUTE, must I add.

"No. I'm not that rich." He was silent for a minute. "So, where are we going?"

I thought for a moment and answered:

"I'll show you the school first, then the Magnolia Park. After that we can go to the mall and eat something." He nodded.

"Then let's roll!"

I grabbed my purse and left with him.

The date

**It wasn't** **a date.**

was AWESOME! He became, believe me or not, even more perfect as I found out stuff about him. He has a cat! How cute is that?

**I'm more of a dog person, actually.**

Anyway, he's a really sweet guy, but, unfortunately, he goes to a different school, so we won't be seeing each other as much as I'd want.

**That's life, girly. Now, go away. I've had enough of your fangirling already.**

Whoow! It's good taking over my body again!

So, firstly, sorry for girly. Now you understand why I don't like giving her control. But you'll definitely see some more of her lately, now that she's seen how writing in this journal feels like.

So, yeah! See ya on the next page!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

So... did ya like it? I hope so! Now, as for the pairings, you'll have the guys listed in the poll on my profile. The rest of them will be presented later in the story, so don't worry. This story will be pretty much like a reverse harem, but this one will actually have the girl ending up wit someone, not like in Brother Conflict where Chi still has no interest in those guys! I hope a second season will be made soon.

Also, I have a small request: can you, please, give me some song suggestions? I will be writing a songfic later on, and I need some songs. They have to be performed by males, though.

Anyway, thanks so much for reading, review if ya want and don't forget to vote on the poll for your favourite guy!

See ya next time!


	3. Author's Note

How've you been, gals and guys!

Sorry, but this isn't a chapter.

I wrote this author's note to tell you something important.

Most of you don't know this, but I'm in my last year of middle school. My high school entrance exams are coming next year, and they cover everything we've learned in these past four years. As you can imagine, I will have a lot of work to do, so I'm extremely sorry to say that Lucy's Journal will be on hold until summer.

The exams will be held on the 22nd and the 24th of June, and the result will be revealed on the 26th, so expect updates then.

Again, I am extremely sorry, I understand if you'll hate me.

I hope I will do well, and I hope you'll cross your fingers for me.

See ya next time!


End file.
